


Hummingbird

by Pyret1582



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hummingbird sing a very sad song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbbiden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Another Geisha Story
> 
> "1582" meet "That's my Secret" xD

 

-1663

 

 

Letting the knot of the Kimono slide loose. As it opened its candy before his eyes. Sliding his body between the silken fabric. Feeling the heath from the others body as they melt together. His lips clasping the other pair of chuckling lips, shutting them up.

"Trying to be the sneaky one I see."

"Shut up." Jin shuts the other one up with a bite on the under lip.

"Make me beg. I am just a mare Geisha after all."

Jin hate that word, as he cups the left side of the boys face, no a man's face.

"I love you."

Kazuya smiled. He knows, but he can say those three simple words back. He swallows back his words closing his eyes when he feel the warmth brush against him.

"Let me own your body tonight."

Gladly. Kazuya surrenders as those lips take him higher.

\--

"Kamenashi!" A voice rang out through the thin walls of the ancient Japanese Geisha house.

"Wake up!"

The door to Kazuya’s room screech open and inside stepped the master of this Geisha house. With a solemn look on his face.

"Up with you!"

Kazuya bolt up in his bed, roused from his sleep. Pulling his red silken sleeping Kimono closer. Shielding himself away from unseen eyes.

"Is it true?"

"What-" Kazuya yawns as his brain hasn't caught up with him, in this early morning.

"Don't play stupid." That voice growled, still not amused.

Kazuya blinked and blinks once again.

"I don't know what you are talking about Matsumoto-sama." Kazuya tell him now, feeling much more awake as the day starts to focus up even more. As he bows, his brow touching his bed.

"Tch, you know very well of what and whom I talk about." Matsumoto muttered, in a warning as he turn around and steps out from Kazuya's room with his guards fallowing him.

Kazuya snickered as he sat up.

Knowing very well that, Jun wasn't stupid.

The sun had barely risen. The light tingling up the sky in a yellow and pink flames. No idea returning to sleep. Kazuya decides its for the best to meet the day.

\---

”What was that ruckus about?" Sho speak up.

"I don't know, but seemed Kazuya stirred up something." Ryo said.

"Again?"

Kazuya ducks passed those who was, well in fact gossiping about him. He sigh as he turn on the tab to brush his teeth.

"Well, so what do you think?" Two heads turned towards Kazuya who just smiles at them. Their expression, priceless.

"Well I think you should keep yourself out from other's business." Kazuya tells them off with a matter of fact. He puts his tooth brush away as he strides away, shoulders held high.

Rumors spread, they spread fast.

Keeping his head lowered as he walks inside the dining hall. Only a few loved to rise this early.

"Kazuya what gave the Lord of this house hold to step on your grave." Chuckles was heard around the hall. But Kazuya ignored them. Taking his rice and a mug of green tea out on the engawa.

Sitting the plate down and his mug. He pulled his Kimono more closer around his body as he sat down. He watches the mountains in the distance as he starts to eat his breakfast. Digging in as the morning rises. Turning the trees to all different colors as the pink hue disappears more and more turning the sky more yellowish flames.

"Can i join you?" Kazuya blinks up with his pair of chopsticks in his mouth. Smiling at his friend as an invitation.

Nakamaru take a seat beside his friend.

"You know, your nightly adventures seem to have grown quite dangerous."

Kazuya knows that Nakamaru is just worried for him.

"Yucchi, as you well know I am careful~" He whines.

"I know, don't go see him today. Matsumoto already suspects you." Nakamaru watches as the sky fill out with light blue hue. Today would be a wonderful day.

"But I made promise..." Kazuya wrapped his hands around the warm cup and he drinks his tea.

"Join me for the market today." Nakamaru tell him as he stands up, leaving Kamenashi to his thoughts.

Kamenashi sigh, he still had friends that cared. But what was this feelings, that was shaping him. In every second and every hour. It was downright terrifying.

The sun had risen now. Life echoes in the forest. Kazuya stands stretching out his joints. He might as well make himself ready.

Choosing his golden Kimono with a black Chinese dragon on the back. Grabbing a towel he head for the Onsen of this huge house. Sinking down into the warm water, he hums. Letting his mind wander. He smiled.

"Boo, so who made you smile in this early morning."

"Yuya...:" Kazuya huffs now, but still keep his eyes closed. Yuya snort and slides smoothly into the water, as he joins Kazuya in his silent thoughts. But as Kazuya moves Yuya glances at him as his friends starts to wash his hair. Being the curious nature of Yuya, he can't help to pester Kazuya.

"Ne, what's really going on?"

"Are you in league with Yuichi, or something?"

"No." Yuya tells him with a smile as he pokes Kazuya in the side.

"As i haven't said anything to Yuichi, so what make you think I will tell you." Kazuya cryptically snort.

"But Kazu-, cause i am your precious friend."

"No, that's a secret which I intend to keep for myself a little while longer." Kazuya wacks Yuya on the head lightly.

"Do you wanna join us for the market today?" Kazuya asked with a smile.

Yuya nods and fallows Kazuya as he begins to wash himself.

Kazuya had changed, feeling so much better now, his hair is in a bundle and his Kimono hugging his frame beautifully. He had applied a light Make-up as he stride up with his casket of dirty laundry. Leaving it where they wash the clothing and Kazuya is glad he isn't on that duty today. Turning around as he bows to the laundry person for today, as he heads away. Towards the exist to join his two friends as they await him. Passing a door on the left, he hear a small ruckus inside. His ears catch something and Kazuya frowns. Shaking his head he continue on his way. Hopping there was nothing serious about on what was going on inside there. But he can swore he heard Jun's voice.

"Kazuya" Yuya shouts with glee, when he see his friend step out elegantly.

Kazuya smiled as he walks up to them.

Yuichi of course snickered at his friend's appearance. He was beautiful no doubt about that. He smiles back as they head into the town with a basket each. Kazuya try to think of what he can buy on the market. Maybe a new Kimono, Kazuya smiles at that. Yuichi noticed that smile. Yes he's almost worried for his friend.

"You okay Kame?" Yuichi ask.

"Hmm, I am quite fine." Kazuya answer. Yuya looks at them.

"Well- If i was scolded by Matsumoto-sama, I wouldn't be fine." He looks quite darkly at Kazuya.

"But I am, his empty threats doesn't scare me."

"Maybe you should."

"Should what?" Kazuya asked.

"Be afraid, I don't remember the last time I saw Matsumoto-sama mad. I don't think I want to nigher." Yuichi say looking up the sky, before his path would be crowded with people.

"I am not afraid. I will never be." Kazuya tells them, seeing the market in the distance.

The market place was alive. There were voices, people everywhere. But Kazuya loved it, to escape his reality sometimes.

"Kazuya I will head for the snacks." Yuichi said, obvious he would meet some old friends of his. So Kazuya give a nod.

"We'll meet at the road as we usual do when we are done." Yuya tell him, also disappearing among the crowd. Kazuya smiled as he walks in another direction.

"Kazuya. How are you today?" One of the sellers ask as Kazuya passes by.

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled.

"So anything new going on?"

"No, just the usual." Kazuya answered and with a bow he walk away continuing his road, he see the stand with the Kimono's and he get's a dream like state. They were beautiful.

"So its you again, Kazuya." Kazuya holds out a black Kimono. The arms carries Sakura blossoms and they also travels from the ground and up like a V shape and some flowers were bigger on the higher back.

"I'll take this one." Kazuya says with glee. The seller just chuckled, knowing very well Kazuya's love for Kimonos.

"That will be five hundred Yen." Kazuya bows ’Goodbye’ as he seemed to have time, as he had glanced towards their usual meeting place. But seeing none there. His friends were probably busy with catching up with their friends. Kazuya left the market place, to venture into the smaller alleys. Not Knowing he was fallowed.

"So, what does a kitten here on his own?"

Kazuya who had admired the little houses, jump when he hears that voice. But slowly relaxes when he see that person who belongs to that voice.

"Jin!" Kazuya get's mesmerized by Jin's appearance. Dressed as a Lord that he is.

"You shouldn't be here, its dangerous." Jin's sharp voice, makes Kazuya shiver a bit.

"But i just wanted to do something a Geisha rarely get to do.." Kazuya look up now after keeping his head lowered a bit. Jin's finger get's under Kazuya chin, so he can lift that face further up. Looking into to those eyes. Jin could very well understand that.

"Out here, things could happen that you won't be having control over. Return to you friends, and same place and time tonight." Jin pressed his lips at the cheek.

"Wear that Kimono."

Jin nods to his guards and walks out from the ally.

Kazuya is in dazed when he watches the guards disappear behind the corner of a house. He touches his cheek, he's tingling all over. With a smile and keeping the casket to his side. He heads to their ’his friend’s’ meeting place. Seeing none there. Kazuya smiles as he sits down, basking in the sun. The clock wasn't more then ten, still quite early.

"Sorry, Kazu- it took a while."

"Don't be Yuya, havn't waited that long." Kazuya chuckles as he pokes Yuya in the side when the younger sat down beside him.

"Well then, its only Yuichi left."

"Knowing him. He will arrive with vegetables."

"Well, it will give the cooks to cook something." Yuya say as both chuckled. Seeing that glare direct at them from the older guy, well not so much older. But still. Kazuya smacks Yuya lightly on the arm as they both stand up.

"I know what you two are giggling about, so stop giggling." Yuichi huff, and Kazuya pokes him in the side. Stepping in line beside each other they headed back. Kazuya doesn't notice a pair of eyes that fallows him.

"That's my secret."

\---

"Kazuya!" That name echoes through the dining hall. Eyes look at the Geisha in question and Kazuya blinks at the Lord.

Matsumoto stepped up closer to Kazuya, looking down on him as Kazuya bows deeply, his forehead almost touching his food bowel.

"You are going to hosts the Tanaka family this evening." Matsumoto tells him calmly, almost quiet, so no pestering curious persons in the room could hear to much.

"Yes, Matsumoto-sama."

"The Tanaka's" Yuya gasp, quite shocked. But not loud.

Kazuya nods, not feeling afraid. He weren't suppose to show fear.

"The Yakuza’s, Kazuya." Yuichi grips his arm quite hard as well.

"I must make myself ready." As Kazuya eat the last piece of vegetable on his plate. Drinking his miso soup, he stands up.

"Kazuya, be perfect."

Kazuya's smile falter a bit.

Perfect.

A life of a Geisha wasn't always easy.

"Don't let me down." He hear in the shadows on his way to his room.

"I won't Matsumoto-sama." Kazuya bow deep as he passes the shadowy figure. That lingers in the shadows.

Jun smiled from the shadow he was hiding, seeing Kazuya disappear behind that door. Making a gesture the guards walks up to Kazuya's door. It was time. Time to make his favorite little hummingbird to a Geisha.


	2. Facade

"Kazuya,

”I want more tea."

Kazuya stride elegantly over. Holding the tea cane beautifully as he pour up the tea into the mug. Kazuya try not to cringe when he feel a hand glide up his leg and towards his inner tight.

"You are so beautiful."

"Tanaka-sama, please." He say firmly. Kazuya wants to move, but now he's afraid and he try not to show it.

"How much does a hummingbird like you cost?" fingers sweeps a bit of his Kimono away and now Kazuya's heart stop when he felt lips starting to kiss his inner tight. He forgo to breath. Fear takes over him and he can't move. A shiver of disgust runs through his spines.

"Father, keep your hands to yourself." Koki, Lord Tanaka's son. Strides into the room, taking a hold on the Geisha. Moving him away from his father's grip.

"You know the laws of a Geisha, don't misplace it." He growls, of course Koki noticed the fear in the beautiful Geisha. Kazuya keeps his head low.

"Very well..." Tanaka-sama muttered. Koki bowed as he pulls Kazuya along with him.

"Keep your head up, a beautiful person like you should show submission. Serve me some tea and let me know you."

"Thank you for saving me, Lord-Tanaka." Kazuya served him some tea and sat down beside him.

"Call me Koki, Sama- makes me cringe." Koki gives a smile to the beautiful creature beside him.

"Okay, Koki-san." Kazuya smile but he bows.

"Stop the bowing, please." Koki said with a chuckle.

"Now drink with me..." He cheered and raises his cup and they cheers "Kampaii" before both is drinking.

Kazuya felt a bit content sitting there. In a room with full of dangerous men, Yakuza's to be exact. But with Koki close by he feels safer. Somewhat safer.

"Oi, Koki. Don't keep that precious creature for yourself." Someone of Lord-Tanaka's guest shout out.

"Bring me more sake." He giggles out.

\----

Walking out from the house. Kazuya was done with today serving, he had left them half-drunken. The sun had gone down a long while ago. The stars made patterns on the sky now. He remembers a promise, seeing the escort waiting for him. He slips away in the shadows making his path to his secret.

Trying to wipe his Make-up away, but didn't wanted to smear it all over his beautiful Kimono. He wished for a bath before meeting Jin. But there was no time. He felt a bit disgusted after today. But he still smelled nice, thanks god for that. He just felt a bit unpleasant with himself. He had been touched with hands he didn't wanted to be touched from. Stepping up to the door, looking around himself. The shadows hid him perfectly. But there was no people around this area, that was hidden perfectly in this village. No one would notice a Geisha on the run. Kazuya knocks and entered.

"Jin?" He whispered, to afraid to call out any louder.

Arms wrapped around his waist him from behind.

"I told you, you would look beautiful in that Kimono." Kazuya relaxes into Jin's hold. Feeling safe as familiar lips pressed on his somewhat Make-up:ed cheek.

"Hmm, you have been working this evening?" Jin noticed the still fading Make-up on Kazuya's face. Kazuya turns around in those arms looking deep into Jin's eyes.

"Yes, I served Lord-Tanaka, they seemed to have a huge business planning." Kazuya stretches. Pressing his lips against Jin's he leaves a tingle of deep red lipstick on his lips.

Now Jin's eyes turns a bit concerned. Yes he very well knew whom the Tanaka's was.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Jin almost shakes Kazuya a little bit, cutting off the kiss as Kazuya blinks up at him.

"No, well. The Lord of the house made feel a bit disgusted with myself as he tried to break the Geisha's law. But his son, Koki-san saved me." Kazuya tells him, reassuring him when his fingers combs through Jin's silken lean strands. Jin closed his eyes, knowing very well a Geisha couldn't say no. Jin kissed Kazuya, deeply. Happy to see him whole and fine.

"Where did he touch you?" Jin growls against the lips as his fingers begun to un-knot Kazuya's beautiful hairdo. Letting that long hair loose. Kazuya melts in those arms. Feeling happy that someone cared for him.

"My inner tight" His hair was let loose and those fingers was now opening his Kimono. Pulling the Obi loose. Giggling he get's lifted up in those arms and carried towards a bed. Jin lays Kazuya down in the bed. His Kimono sprawling around him and Jin smirks a bit mischievous. Lifting the leg up he start to kiss along it, beginning from the foot and slowly and teasingly he moves upwards. Placing butterflies kisses until he reaches the inner tight. Kazuya giggled at Jin's act and his heart stops for a bit. What was this feeling that shapes inside him.

"Feeling better now?" Jin asked as he put down the leg and leans over Kazuya's body. Looking into those eyes, eyes that hid away a facade.

Kazuya nod as he pulls Jin down, kissing those lips. Jin nibbles on the under lip. Kimono's starts to come undone. Being shuffled to the side of the bed, as they slid down onto the floor. Bodies fused together and Kazuya can't help to moan. Jin rubs himself against awaking flesh. Kazuya legs wrap themselves around Jin's waists. His fingers tangles in Jin's loose hair. He gasps and a tongue rolls inside his mouth as the kiss turns deeper. Jin's finger rubs against the puckering hole and he swallows Kazuya moan. "Jin" the younger pulls away from the kiss, now panting the Lord's name as his body surrenders. Sinking down in bed while his body shivers with pleasurable tingling. Jin let's those now very much lucerious smeared lips be as he nips down and bites that exposed milky white throat. His teeth sinks down distracting the younger as his finger slips past the tight muscle. Pulling the finger out a bit before pulling it inside again. Repeating the motion and Jin hears his name being outer as a mantra. Slipping inside a second finger as his lips claims Kazuya once again as he stretches up those muscles. Their eyes met and Kazuya knows, just knows that time stood still. He closes his eyes and kiss Jin back harder, not being afraid anymore of this tender feeling that changes color every second. Kazuya knows what it is now. He's not afraid.

"Jin." His head throws back on the pillow. Jin is chuckling his teeth finding that throat once again as he had find what he looked for deep inside the younger. Pulling his finger back and Kazuya legs tighten its hold around him. Pushing inside slowly, Jin cares away some strand of hair that had fallen over Kazuya's face. Looking into his eyes. Kazuya blinks, knowing what those eyes said. He smiles, sadly somehow.

"Don't worry Jin, I'll be fine in someway or another." As he rolls his own hips. Feeling Jin enter him even more.

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. I didn't choose this life, I was born into it." Kazuya says sadly as he pressed a kiss upon Jin's forehead.

Jin sighed, knowing Kazuya had a duty, he could dream and wish that the hummingbird was born into another life. Like into the Akanishi-sama clan. But he wasn't. Kazuya was a forbidden color. Pulling out then in slowly, hearing that moan. The life underneath him made him believe. Kazuya pulls him down into a kiss as his body clenches around Jin's, holding on to a dream he wished could be real.

"Make me forget." Kazuya whispered out into the small cottage.

Closing his eyes, Jin tries to keep his composure and all he can do is oblige with a clenching heart. He feel the pressure building up inside his core their eyes met and Kazuya's fingers clenches in Jin's strains, breaking the eye contact when he kissed him. Slow and gentle and also loving. With a silent moan he spills the warm sticky seed onto his stomach. Clenching his muscles around Jin, bringing him to chase with him. They are still kissing when the world around them come back to their senses. Jin moans, his body still sensitive as he find himself sprawled all over Kazuya. They are both chasing after air as Kazuya cupped Jin's cheek in his hand. Giving those lips a loving kiss.

"Don't fear. I'll be fine." Kazuya told him. Jin sighed as he laid his head on Kazuya's shoulder, listening to heart beating, a heart beating out of love.

"When will you need to leave."

"Soon." Kazuya smiled sadly and his fingers tangles in Jin's locks, massaging the skull as he presses a kiss on the forehead. Jin closed the eyes, making the most of this. Feeling how he almost dozes off in the after glow.

Kazuya smiles sadly, he loves seeing Jin this relaxed. Made him feel relaxed as well. But this couldn't be kept for long. Placing one last kiss on the forehead he slowly moves away from Jin's warmth and safeness. Standing up as he finds a tissue to clean away their activity as he finds a trash can, close to the bed. Jin opened his eyes, seeing the naked glory before him and he doesn't have words to describe how beautiful Kazuya are. That body disappeared in the layer of the beautiful Kimono. As Kazuya made himself ready to leave.

"Stay." Jin reaches out his hand catching the fragment of the soft silk.

Kazuya turns around with a sad smile. Their eyes said it all, they didn't need words to comprehend this feeling. But Kazuya outer out those the simple words that Jin had wanted to hear for so long.

Since the first time he had set his eyes on the hummingbird.

"I love you."

With that Kazuya left. Jin can hear the door closing and for the first time, Jin feels tears in his eyes kissing his cheeks.

Why was the world so cruel.

\----

Smearing away more of his Make-up, wishing it gone. His hair is set loose, hopping he didn't look suspicious enough.

It was passed midnight now.

Opening the heavy door, he stepped inside. Hopping it wouldn't make much noise when he closed it.

"The escort that was supposed to escort you back returned empty."

Kazuya jump at the voice from the shadows, he looked around not seeing the person to whom that voice belonging to. But he very well knew. He dropped down on his knees bowing deeply. His hair smoothed around the floor.

"I decided to walk home, Matsumoto-Sama."

Matsumoto stepped out from his shadow. He's wearing a deep black Kimono, that hides his frame well. He walks back and fro looking down at Kazuya as he kneels on the floor, in complete surrender.

"Then why didn't you inform your escort?" Matsumoto growl quite dangerous.

Seeing the state his hummingbird was in. The hair loose the Make-up undone.

"I'm sorry, the weather was beautiful and I decided for a walk." Kazuya cringed at his own words, knowing that walking by himself and definitely in the dark alone was out of the question. It was prohibited.

"You know very well that law and still you decided to, piss on it!" Matsumoto doesn't care if he awaken the house hold, he's glad the house is silent and huge for the matter.

Kazuya doesn't speak up, he just keep his head lowered. His brow touching the floor now.

"Look at me." Matsumoto sighs, now tired of this game.

Kazuya looked up, rising his head slowly but don't look into Matsumoto's eyes.

"Where were you?" Matsumoto asked in a very calm voice.

"On a walk home."

"Don't lie to me!" Matsumoto bits out holding a fist clench.

"I know you're lying behind my back, Kazu- now tell me, where were you."

Kazuya closed his eyes. Don't want to repeat his word but he does it anyway.

"Out on a walk."

Next thing he knows he lies on the floor. Pain made itseld known on his cheek and Kazuya must have bit down inside his mouth, as he tastes the metallic taste of blood.

"You little lair." A foot kicked him hard in the side, thus making Kazuya gasp after air as he's rolled onto his back by the force of the blow. He closed his eyes.

"Go take a bath, clean up and go to sleep." Matsumoto feel the anger leave him, as he looks down on a very proud Geisha. What Kazuya was hiding would revel itself eventually. But not tonight.

He sighed. He would wait patiently. Walking away leaving a broken hummingbird on the floor.

Kazuya watches as Matsumoto leave him there alone on the cold floor. He sat up as pain tickled the side. He stand up slowly and heads towards the Onsen. Doing as Matsumoto-Sama said. It felt like it was for the best, as something had ticked the Lord off and it was only a matter of time his facade would be broken.

Like he hummingbird that he was.

The warm water was welcomed, finally able to wash the Make-up away and taking care of his hair. He slowly relaxed in the heated Onsen. Feeling the muscles slowly relaxing from the heat. Not realizing that his mind was wandering, away from this place. He rinses his hair with the Onsen bowel, feeling his hair soft glue. He stepped up from the water and rinses his body away from today strain. Borrowing one of the Onsens Yukata's. He left the dirty laundry at the laundry station and walked towards his room. It's silent, he can't even hear his own feet touching the floor as he passes the walls with beautiful bamboo forest paintings. The kanji symbols painted on the walls.

This place was truly beautiful.

He slide his door to the side and stepped inside his room. Releasing a breath he never knew he held. He let his body sink down onto the floor. The safeness of his room make him break down. Tears gathered in his eyes, making him hard to see what's in front of him.

In the silence he breaks down.

\---

Kazuya groan awake. Lights shine inside his bedroom. Announcing it was morning. Kazuya rolled to the other side of his bed. He don't remember moving to his bed last night. In fact he fell asleep on the floor. Sitting up as he stretches and a yawn comes out of his mouth. His Yukata still wrapped around his body. But he can't leave for breakfast with this Yukata, so standing up and the pain in his side is dormant, but he purple mark on his cheek was well known. He placed his palm on it. Matsumoto had a nasty hook it seemed. Kazuya sighed wondering if he should apply some light Make-up or not. Oh well, he might as well show himself. Grabbing a red Yukata from his wardrobe and leaving the Onsen's Yukata on his bed he walked out from his room.

"Kazuya!" Yuya shouts from where's he sitting. In the dinning hall none the less, at their usual place.

Kazuya smiled as he waves. With a plate of breakfast he walked up to his friends. Yuichi looks over him, noticing that purplish mark on his cheek.

"So, what happened now?" He asked in concerned and Yuya gasps beside him.

"Kazu- what happened?"

"Nothing." Kazuya sighs, not really wanted to tell them what had happened.

"Did the Tanaka-sama do this?" Yuya asks.

"No, it wasn't them, the Lord of the house was a bit touchy feely but no he didn't do this?" Kazuya refers to his cheek as he digs into the rice.

"Touchy feely?" Yuichi asked now, still concerned.

Kazuya groan.

"His son, Koki-kun rescued me. Please stop bothering with questions."

Yuichi can't stop looking at that purple blue mark. That married Kazuya's cheek. He didn't like it, he didn't like this at all. His eyes traveled to the entrance when he saw their Lord walking inside. He noticed those eyes travel to Kazuya in a bit worry and a hint of concerned.

Yuichi have his doubts.

If it wasn't the Tanaka's, then.

"Yuichi." Kazuya called out to him, looking at him a bit worried.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your breakfast instead." Kazuya chuckle.

Yuichi smiled as he resume his eating.

Still doubting this.

Everything wasn't fine. Something fishy was going on

Yuichi wasn't sure he wanted to be in the middle of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blhaa blhaa forbbiden love bllha blhaa But i love working with Matsumoto's Jun character xD 
> 
> Please don't blame me xD


	3. Memories

Kazuya giggled at something Yuya said. They are walking towards the marketing place. On their way they had decided to go through a meadow. Well the Shukkeien forest Hiding away from the strong sun under their Wagasa Umbrellas. That were red in color as their silk red Kimono's fitted their outfit completely. Both Kazuya and Yuya had chosen to blend in together. 

"That's good my Lord, continue like that."

Kazuya and Yuya stopped in their path and there out in the meadow, are a group of people.

Kazuya's eyes catches a young handsome man his arms flexes a bow strain, with an arrow placed. He fires it and the arrow pierced through the air and hits the bark in the bamboo.

"Who are they?" Yuya asked, feeling a bit scared.

"By their appearance-" Kazuya doesn't get further as he hears a horse snort beside him.

"Who are you two?"

Looking up their eyelids shows right above the umbrella lign. Seeing a not so amused castle guard.

"What's the ruckus about?"

"I'm sorry Akanishi-sama, but these two was looking at you?" The guard explained the situation.

"It's not prohibited to be watched upon." Akanishi told his guard as he now turned his head to the two beautiful wanderers.

Kazuya is mesmerized by Akanishi's appearance, he was beautiful.

They bow, by the appearance of the guard. Knowing this must be an upper class person, comparing to them whom where mare Geisha's.

"Why are you two beautiful creature out here on your own." That deep melodic voice makes Kazuya's heart flutter.

"We are training-." Yuya spoke up.

"Lord, Akanishi."

"Akanishi-sama."

"Training for what?" Akanishi asked, being curious now. He can almost swear they where Geisha's, but he doesn't see any Make-up marring their faces. But their beautiful silk Kimono's gives them away.

"To be Geisha's Akanishi-sama." Jin haven't heard a any more beautiful voice as the head peaks up under the umbrella and Jin met the most astonishing eyes. They are perfected lined and those perfect shaped eye-brows he had never seen. They belonged to a beautiful face. But he saw something in those eyes that made him concerned. A trapped soul.

A trapped hummingbird.

"What's your name, oh beautiful one?"

"Kamenashi Kazuya." Kazuya bowed deeply.

Yuya blinks. Wondering what just happened as he looked between those two.

"We are heading for the market, we just decided to take another route." Yuya explained to him as he still remain bowed.

"Do your Lord knows that you take this road?" Akanishi-sama asked.

"No, he does not know." Kazuya tells him.

"But we still have some freedom left and we intend to keep it so long we can." Yuya answers meekly, head lowered as he knows he shouldn't be speaking like this.

"I won't tell him, but as you may know this road isn't always safe, tread carefully."

\---

That's how Kamenashi Kazuya and Akanishi Jin met.

Kazuya still remembers that day. That day a soul would change his life forever.

That meeting in the meadow in the shukkei forset.

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya is resting his head on his crossed arms at the edge of the pool. Letting the warm water relax him.

"Hmm?" He get's forth, to relaxed to even outer something else.

His bruises were healing. He had stayed within the walls, taking small work here and there. Lord-Matsumoto had kept himself away. Wondering what his Lord was up too. As he had come to Yuya asking him for hosting a clan of another Yakuza. He knew Yuya was scared he saw it in those eyes.

"How scared should I be?"

"Don't show fear..." Yuichi is the one who speaks up, as he take a seat at the edge of the pool with a smile.

"But...but."

"Yuya, don't show fear, they will notice it."

"They will be different from the Tanaka's."

"I will be serving the Kazunari-clan."

The door the Onsen opened, sliding those doors with black Chinese dragons a part. Inside stepped Matsumoto Jun with someone dressed in a purple Kimono behind him.

"Listen up, everyone."

As many was inside the Onsen today. The weather outside wasn't the most pleasant one. Some was away on a business, as duty had called them away. But still it wasn’t everyone and some had the privalge to stay here and soak in the warmness within the walls.

"This is Shige-san, he's new. Please take care of him." Shige bowed deeply to show respect.

"A new one..." Ryo whispered with a smirk on his lips.

"Oi, Ryo don't even think about it." Sho told his friend as he wacks him over the head.

Matsumoto glared their way.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, yes Ryo- he remembers him quite well himself when he came into this Geisha house. He was very tiny back then and had a rough bite. For those that didn't know his quite gentle side.

But being whom he was he loved to tease the newcomers.

"If you want, you can join the other's here. You have the Onsen's Yukatas at hand as your room hasn't been set up yet, or you can wander around this place. Feel free." Matsumoto told him as he left the Onsen.

Leaving Shige to the wolfs.

Shige does definitely look like a sheep among the wolfs.

"So you want to join us for a bath?" Ryo purrs as he walked up in his naked glory up to Shige.

Shige cringed as he keeps his head bowed.

"I-"

"What are you saying, I can't hear you."

"Kazuya?" Yuichi and Yuya squeaks, quite afraid of what Ryo is going to do with the newcomer.

Kazuya sighed, knowing why his friends set him on Ryo. He was after all the only one who could stand up to that bratty mouth of his. Slipping out of the water as he walks towards the ruckus, that Ryo was about to cause.

"I want to take a bath..." Shige words tremble and Ryo smirked more mischievous now as he grip a hold on Shige's beautiful Kimono.

"Ryo, hands off." Kazuya growl.

"But-Kazu he's mine." Ryo purrs smirking at Kazuya, as he rub his body against Shige. Kazuya can clearly see those frightening eyes.

"Ryo- let him be." Kazuya growled now, being more serious.

Ryo huffs, giving up. Kazuya knows his facade.

"Considering yourself lucky, you have just been saved" Ryo released the newcomer and walked away.

Kazuya hears Sho snort from their side of the pool.

"Don't be intimidated by him, he's pretty harmless. My name is Kazuya and welcome."

"Thank you. Well he well didn't seem like it..." Shige say as he placed his Kimono back in order around him and get a good look at this rescuer.

"He is, his words are empty treats and if you want to feel a bit safer, you can join me and my friends at our pool." Kazuya smiles really knowing those eyes were looking at him. Taking in his naked glory.

"Thank you I rather do that." Shige bows.

"No bowing, you don't have to be formal. Leave your Kimono at the edge of this room and come join us." Kazuya smirked as he turn around walking back to his so called friends that were snickering behind there. Yuya looking at him and then saying something to Yuichi.

"You two can stop talking behind my back."

"What, he was totally checking you out Kazu-" Yuya giggled.

Kazuya sighs as he slipped down into the water again, glancing at Yuichi.

"You won't join us." He asked.

"Might as well." Yuichi told them with a smile as he pulled his Yukata off and gets into the bath himself.

"Kazu-" Yuya whine.

"Stop it, I know what you are meaning, but does it look like i care." Kazuya muttered closing his eyes once again. Taking his former position at the edge.

"Welcome Shige, and ignore Ryo. He's mostly empty treats." Yuichi told him as the newcomer slides into water.

"So, Kazuya told me..." Shige say and smiles a little, his eyes travels to that back.

\---

Later at their evening dinner. Yuya plops down beside Kazuya at their usual seat.

"He was totally checking you out. Although you where to busy being in your own little world to notice."

"I know he checked me out. I noticed those eyes on me before I invited him to our pool, okay." Kazuya make Yuya shut up. Neither one of them had seen Shige after their bath.

Kazuya and Yuichi had taken up a match of Mahjong in the pantry.

"So are you nervous." Kazuya asked.

"A little." Yuya smiles, knowing what Kazuya meant.

"It will go fine, just relax and be yourself. But don't show any fear." Yuichi pep-talked him as he sits down.

"I am so not calm right now. But Yuuchi thank you."

Kazuya chuckled.

"They won't bite, much."

"Kazuya, quit it." Yuya smacks Kazuya lightly on the arm.

Yuichi is laughing now, so hard that someone across the room hears them.

Shige looked at them as he get his food plate and heads over to them, the laughter not stopping.

"So what's the ruckus about?" Shige now asked as he find a spot to sit down beside them.

"We are just wishing Yuya well on his work." Kazuya smirked as he has Yuya over his lap tickling the younger.

"Kazu-" Yuya shriek.

"Kazu-that's an cute nick name." Shige say with a smile.

"Yea its pretty much just Yuya that's uses it." Yuichi told him as he see Kazuya let Yuya up.

"Eat, you'll need your strength."

Yuya just huffs.

"What kind of work?" Shige asked now, he was new after all.

"I am going to serve the Kazunari-clan."

"A Yakuza clan." Kazuya fill him in, picking up his chopsticks and plate and begin to eat.

"So Shige, what's your story?" Yuichi asked now, when he noticed those eyes grow darker.

Well.

"My family was killed and as we weren't so rich i didn't have anything to live off, so Matsumoto-sama took me in."

"Sorry about that." Yuichi say.

"What killed your parents?" Yuya say, curious.

"Yuya, hush." Kazuya bits out and then look at Shige, that seemed to be calm about this.

"No it's okay, in fact they where killed by a Yakuza, seemed my father hadn't payed a dept."

"They kept you alive?"

"I wasn't home that night." Shige told them as he seemed to be looking after something.

"If Matsumoto-sama hadn't found me, I would have been killed off as well."

"Hope we can help you, with whatever you'll need."

"Thank you."

Kazuya stand up with his plate. The other fallowed as they put away the dishes. Yuya sighed knowing what this evening would contain.

"Don't worry to much, Yuya. You will be fine." Kazuya clenches his shoulder, giving him strength.

"Well it's time to get ready."

"Be beautiful." Kazuya told him. Yuya turns around giving him a smile as he walks away in the direction of his room.

"Good luck." Shige tells him.

Yuichi nod as well to the disappearing back. He turned to Kazuya with a mishivous look in his eyes.

"So another rematch."

"Be careful with me." Kazuya whines as they both start to head towards the pantry.

Shige blinks, wondering what they were talking about. Yuichi turned around seeing his confused look.

"Want to join us or are you occupied with something else?" He asked.

"No, well i can join you for a while. I want to check out my room later." He tell them as they step inside the pantry.

Now Shige does understand what they meant. As a huge board of Mahjong was placed in the room. A huge fountain was placed in the middle of this room. It was quite breath taken. It was calming.

"So this is how Geisha's relax." He say now with a chuckle.

Kazuya and Yuichi looked up from their game a bit puzzled by his words.

"What did you otherwise think?" Kazuya smile at him as Shige take a spot at the side of the board.

"Well being elegant and beautiful."

"Well hope we can teach you something then." Kazuya snickered.

"So when are you going into training?" Yuichi asked now, keeping his mind away from the game a bit.

"No idea. Seems like Matsumoto-sama wants me to get settle here."

Yuichi nod.

"So how do you feel about this?"

"No idea, haven't quite comprehend everything yet, but it will eventually slap me in the face." Shige explained, feeling quite strong for saying that. Considering now he didn't know what life could bring him.

"So how did you two find yourself here?"

"My mom was poor and didn't want anything to do with me. Matsumoto took her in when she was about to give birth. Then she throw me inside these walls and I never saw her again." Kazuya told him in a matter of fact. His eyes lingered in the shadow of the past. Shige is quite shocked by that hateful voice coming out from the beautiful man. Yuichi clear his throat.

"I search this place up when I knew my poor family didn't have a future." He says and moves a Mahjong piece.

"The life outside these walls haven't always been easy for everyone one of us, remember that one." Kazuya tells him, not taking his eyes of the board.

"So it's better being a Geisha?" Shige asked now.

"We may not be free, but its better then living on the streets." Yuichi told him in a matter of fact.

"Matsumoto-sama may be stoic, but he keep us alive and have build up a good reputation."

Shige nods and slowly he stands up.

He had a lot to think about.

"Well goodnight to you." He say and bowed before leaving them to their game.

"Will you be okay?" Yuichi asked, knowing it was hard to talk about the youngers past as the doors to the pantry slide close.

"I'll be, he asked he didn't particularly claw up any new wounds about my past."

With that they settle in silence to busy with their mind in the game.

But Kazuya's mind wander.

"Jin what are you up too?"

\----

"Akanishi-sama!"

Jin whom was sitting in front of his table on his knees, writing plans on a paper. His assistance walks inside the room, bowing to him.

"What is it Taguchi?"

"We found some Catholics hiding in a small cottage."

"Hmmm, well send some guards to deal with them, bring them to me so they can answer to their mistakes." Jin told him as he picks up the feather pen to continue writing his important paper.

"Yes Akanishi-sama." Taguchi run out from the room, prepared to shout out orders to the guards.

Akanishi sighs, looking up and out his window. The sky was dark, rain laid over Hiroshima. He should prepare himself to meet the little trouble.

Signing the paper he stands up. Taking a hold of his Kimono, that wore his crest. He walks out the doors towards the main hall. He had a matter to deal with.

"Move!" Four people stumble into the hall ad Jin takes a good look at them. As they get moved, more like dragged up to him.

"Bow." The guard tell them as four guards pushes them down on their knees. The four persons protests a bit loudly as they hissed. They are a family of four. The children, one over at least twenty as the other didn't seem older then twelve.

Jin rises from his seat.

Knowing very well he had to deal with this.

"So why are you breaking the laws of Japan?" He asked, almost to calmly for his comfort.

"We are sorry..." The father in the family bowed.

The guard kicked him in the back.

"Akanishi-sama"

Jin sighs, not really wanting to use the word.

"Execute them." He waves with the hand, leaving the room. Hearing the terrifying screams inside the walls. He stops looking at the painting of a bamboo meadow.

Making him think back.

\---

"So what does a hummingbird like you do out here?" Akanishi say, the second time now he had run into the beautiful Geisha. His nick name rather suited the person quite well.

"Akanishi-sama" Kazuya bowed, quite shocked at seeing the Lord there.

"Don't bow, such beautiful face shouldn't be bowing down to me." Akanishi lifts the chin up. Looking into those mesmerizing eyes, he had been lost in since the first time he had seen them. They were beautiful chocolate brown. But that hunted look still married that face.

"Akanishi-Sama, what do you want with a Geisha like me?" He whispered out as Kazuya closed his eyes, enjoining this feeling that made his skin tingle and heart jump a beat, this should be prohibited.

"Let me buy your service for an evening."

"That you will have to take up with my Lord." Kazuya told him and can't help to bow down a little bit as Jin's finger keeps him from being formal.

"Kazuya?"

"I have to go." Kazuya whispers as he draws away. Looking back at Akanishi-sama as he walked towards his friends that was calling him back to duty.

"I'll do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Japanese history heading in its way


	4. Duty

 

Hooves rumble on the ground. Hoses neighing was heard as people moves away from the road. Making place for the small army that was thundering into the local market today, on this beautiful pre-hours before day was going to start.

"Search the smaller cottages." Akanishi order out.

His eyes searched the area. After a familiar Geisha. Those luscious lips he would always recognize. That hunted look he wanted to chase away.

But he wasn't on duty for that. He was here for another legit reason. His horse trotts beautifully forward as he sees his guards leading some unwanted people from the houses. Knowing they would be lead to his castle. His horse snort as he looks through the crowd. The people looks at him a bit puzzled. But Akanishi ignores them. His eyes searching after Kazuya.

"Akanishi-sama?"

Jin turns around. There he was, the Geisha he was out after. He stride over with his horse. Stopping the path of the Geisha. Those eyes looking at him a bit confused, more confused as Akanishi drops a porch with money in it.

"I want you this evening."

Kazuya bowed.

Knowing what Akanishi-sama meant.

"Akanishi-sama, we're done." One of the guards walked up to him.

"Good, lead them all into my court." The guard bow, as he orders out Akanishi's wishes.

Akanishi take one last look at his Geisha, who still kept the head bowed. With a sad smile tingling his lips he ride away from the place.

Today's duty had been done.

"We need to head back and tell the Lord. It seems like you have a duty today." Shige said, wondering what’s the ruckus about. Why Akanishi-sama had been there in his mare presence.

Kazuya nod and his eyes met Yuichi's across the lane. They seemed concerned and Kazuya begins to walk back to Yuichi and Shige steps in line with him.

"Why so concerned Yuuchi?" He asked, when he reaches his friend.

"Cause of what Akanishi-sama did here today."

Now Kazuya looks more puzzled. Wondering what his friend meant.

"As you may now, Japan is coming more cut off by the outside world and chasing away the Christians, so its pretty much a run up for them."

"What does happen with them?" Shige now asks, going deep into thoughts.

"They get executed."

"That's why he was here." Shige now say.

Yuichi looked at Kazuya, seeing those eyes linger in the darkness again. He knew very well what Akanishi meant for him. He wasn't just a Lord for Kazuya, he was a lover to him.

"It's were Japan is heading, we just have to deal with it." He then say, poletics was not his deal after all.

"I need to talk to Matsumoto-sama when i get back." Kazuya mumble out.

"I know, Akanishi asked for your service tonight. Did he not?" Yuichi look at him.

"He did."

They fell in silence. But Yuichi noticed Shige's eyes looking at Kazuya, like they were wondering something. Like he had a question to ask. But Yuichi could understand that one as well.

"Speak up Shige, you have a question." He then say, testing the newcomer.

Kazuya blinks as he now looks at Shige.

"What does he mean to you, I mean why does a Lord such as Akanishi-sama ask for your service when he must have his own beautiful server at hand?"

"I- Well..." Kazuya manage to get out, quite shocked by that question. It had taken him off guard. Yuichi grips his Kimono as he cuts his friend off.

"I may answer that one." He glared at Shige now. Now he knows what Shige is out after. He was afraid of this, but he would defend his friend no matter what.

"Kazuya is a very beautiful Geisha, he have build up his reputation quite well during these past years, thus made him popular. Akanishi asked for his service and he can very well pay for it if he so chooses."

"Yuuchi..." Kazuya gasp at his friends defense.

"Whom Kazuya choose to serve doesn't concern you." He then say and begins to drag Kazuya with him fasting up his pace.

"Yuuchi..." Kazuya now whines.

"Hush, you are beautiful so shut up about it, okay."

"Thank you..." Kazuya told him honest with a smal smile as he bow his head a bit hiding his reddening cheeks. He really didn't deserve his friends.

"No, he should learn his place, like the rest of us has."

Kazuya looked behind him. Almost regretting he did. Shige's eyes didn't look amused at all. They held a shadow over them. Making Kazuya shiver, he felt a bit scared now.

"When we get back, you search after Matsumoto-sama directly, the faster you get away from here the better it is for you." Yuichi babble and Kazuya look back at him a bit puzzled. Wondering what his friend knew when he didn't.

"Yuichi what are you babbling about?"

"Just ignore me, I just hope that what I am knowing scares me more then I admit." Yuichi told him, casting a side glance at the person behind them. Glad he see Shige at such a distance.

Kazuya noticed him glancing at Shige, and now he get's curious more curious.

"Yuichi, tell me."

"Shige is up to something, as you know his eyes have pretty much never left you since he stepped inside our court. His eyes seems more dark and twisted now since that day he was glaring at your back during the whole time in the Onsen."

"I know, but do you really think he will do something?" Kazuya now asks meekly.

"What does your heart tell you?" Yuichi looked behind frowning at Kazuya.

"You're right." Kazuya say, giving up.

"I know you're not blind Kazuya, but you are blind against his feelings for you. Because you are in love with someone else and that's isn't Shige."

Kazuya had knew that Yuichi suspected this for a while now. He knew his secret meetings with Lord Jin after all. He always told him to be careful and Kazuya had been.

"So, Shige is in love with me?" He asked, pinpointing this.

"Yes, or close to it and it seems he wants to eliminate what's coming between you and his pray." Yuichi see the ancient house come in sight. He's almost sighing in relief now.

"That's why we should get you to Akanishi-sama earlier then maybe he asked for you..." Yuichi smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Yuuchi..." The idea of Shige being in love with him was scary enough as it is.

"You are beautiful Kazuya, you are bound to have people that love you. But can't touch you, but inside these walls you are vulnerable as well, never forget that." Yuichi opened the door and they both walk inside.

"I know, that's what scares me more then anything."

"We know our place here, and so far we all have been lucky and have lived in here in peace in one way or another. But then the black sheep steps inside and everything we have build up can be broken." Yuichi walks through the halls towards Matsumoto-sama's study.

"I don't think this was meant for Shige to happen, but his eyes are set on you. So be aware." Yuichi whisper to Kazuya as he knocks on the doors that cut off their path.

"I might need to have a chat with him." Yuichi sighed, really Shige needed to know his place.

"Enter..." Matsumoto's voice was heard through the door and Yuichi slide them apart and shows Kazuya inside. Kazuya just smile at him before he closed the door and turns to Matsumoto-sama as he sat down and bows.

"Matsumoto-sama."

"Why does I deserve your mare presence, my little hummingbird." Jun asked with a smile.

"Akanishi-Sama asked for my service. He even gave me the bag of payment in beforehand."

"Hand me over it." Matsumoto say.

Kazuya give the porch to him. Before he bowed again. Knowing that Matsumoto counted the money.

"He payed triple my little hummingbird, very well. Go and make yourself ready." It was money, this was good money. Akanishi seemed desperate.

Kazuya bows even deeper before he stand up and leaves the study.

"Well?" Yuichi tell him, he's standing resting against the wall.

"He took the money."

"Good, now go take that bath." Yuichi smiled as Kazuya just huffs as he began to walk but Yuichi of course won't leave him alone. He had felt that creepy feeling since Kazuya had been inside the study and Yuichi was pretty certain a pair of eyes had been watching him.

\----

Fixing his crimson red Kimono, he stood now outside the huge castle door and the guards that saw him coming opens the doors inviting him inside. Kazuya bows as he passed by them. When the that huge door closed behind him he sighs. He held his head high as one of the guards leads him towards the main room. When Kazuya enters those door, that had a huge painting of mount Fuji on them. He travels back when he first visit this place.

But a voice brings him back.

"Kazuya."

Kazuya bowed, reality hits him now. Akanishi walks up to him. He's in a room filled with Lords, that's seemed to talk business it seemed.

"Come with me." Akanishi lay a palm on Kazuya back and guide him towards his table.

"Serve me some tea." Akanishi order the scarlet figure and Kazuya bow. Taken the prepared tea he serve Akanishi-sama. He takes a strole through the room serving the other Lord's as well, and some of them seemed astonished at his beauty. Kazuya can't help to smile a little bit at that.

"So, Akanishi-sama, how do you want to proceed?" Yamashita Tomoshia speak up. Kazuya looks puzzled wondering what they were discussing, as a Geisha he got to hear a lot. But he had a silent agreement. It was prohibited to speak about what was discussed inside the walls on the Geisha house.

"We are on a hard rough path right now on what we'll do with Japan."

"Close it off from the outside world." Kitayama said.

Mumbles were heard everywhere around the room, voices get's raised and Kazuya is in the middle of everything.

"Silence, back in order." Akanishi shout out, trying to lowered their voices.

"I need a booze to this, give me sake." Kitayama say as he waves the Geisha over. Kazuya walk over and with a bow he served the sake.

"Have anyone told you that you are beautiful?" He say with a smile, gazing at the scarlet red Geisha, those prohibited luscious lips.

"They have my Lord." Kazuya bowed.

"To bad you Geisha's are a forbidden fruit." He smirk as he drinks the sake and points at his empty cup now.

"More."

Kazuya bow and leaves, knowing he needs to fetch a new sake bottle and feeling he needed a break from this. Stepping outside from the huge hall drowning their arguing voices he head for the kitchen. Bowing to the chefs as he grabs a hold of two sake bottles. Preparing for the long evening of discussion he begins his way back.

"Akanishi-sama" He bowed.

"I know there's a lot of chatting in there." Jin step closer to his Geisha.

"You are truly beautiful tonight." Jin rises that chin looking into those eyes.

"When will I see those eyes shine without the hummingbird?" He asked.

Kazuya lay his hand on top of Jin's that's still hold's his chin, very carefully to not smother out his Make-up. He gazes into those eyes his blackness around his eyes shields away his inner sadness a bit as he answers.

"When I am free."

"Leave a bit early from the meeting, you will know when it's time and head for my bedroom." Jin turn around to walk back into the meeting.

Kazuya comprehend himself a bit before he fallows Akanishi-sama inside the room. Knowing he needs to keep his facade for a little while longer. Clinging on for the love he had for the Lord.

Stepping inside. Time to be a Geisha he was raised to be.

He left the sake bottles on Kitayama's table who's now giggling and gripping a hold on Kazuya's Kimono.

"Kitayama-sama, let him be." Yamashita bite out, knowing that Kitayama was terrible to hold his liquor.

"But i just want to tease him a little." He giggle.

"Kitayama-sama, please let me go." Kazuya tell him as he bows.

"Still the laws isn't right, maybe we should change them." He giggled out as he falls over.

"No, we will not." Akanishi-sama now has his full attention on the ruckus going on.

"Why not." Kitayama giggle.

"Cause you know very well the Geisha's law." Yamashita bits out.

"Just cause you find him beautiful he isn't to be touched."

"We should change that..." Kitayama look up at Kazuya those eyes glares at him with a fire expression and he grip the Kimono harder.

"Unhand him and no we are not changing the laws."

Kitayama released his Kimono and Kazuya steps away with a bow.

"What a shame."

"They aren't whores. Tomorrow you will give an apologize for your behavior." Yamashita Tomohisa waves Kazuya over to him instead.

"That wasn't just fair. Ignore him for now, Kitayama is a very bad drunk." Yamashita smiled at him, although he will never forgive him for actually proposing to change the Geisha laws.

"Yes, my lord." Kazuya bowed as he pours more sake to Yamashita.

"A Geisha shouldn't be treated like that." He drink his sake and cringes at the mare thought.

"Thank you." Kazuya told him as he now stand up.

"I mean it, if he does not give you a real apologize tomorrow I will simply make him bow down to you." Yamashita threaten.

Kazuya bows once more and returns to Akanishi's side.

Akanishi so wanted to take Kazuya into his arms, but he knew he had to wait. But that wouldn't take long due to this meeting seemed to wrap up as most of his companions seemed to get drunk.

"Those that still want to drink should leave to the smaller pantry in my castle." That was the cue, it was time to leave.

Like a shadow Kazuya left the room taking pace towards Akanishi's bedroom. Smiling a bit, he would be safe in those protecting arms once again. Bowing to one of the guards he slide the beautiful door aside and steps inside.

Feeling something, like a calmness wrap around him. Kazuya breaths out. The window is open so the warm summer air sips inside from the gentle summer breeze. He close his eyes and just enjoy this moment of utterly and complete peace.

Yamashita did notice Kazuya leave though. He watches Jin as he stand up from his seat to unsure the others into another room. Yamashita stands up fallowing the lead.

Kitayama can nearly stand as he giggles, not saying no to more sake and Yamashita almost want to slap him.

"Drink with us Lord-sama..." Taki said holding up his mug to Akanishi.

Yamashita step up behind Jin.

"Be careful where to bite on the forbidden fruit." As he pass Jin with a smile. Akanishi Jin played a dangerous game.

Jin blinked at that and noticed Yamashita's back slip pass his eyes.

"Lord-sama" Taki's voice brings him back, he's still waving the cup in the air.

Jin can't say no to the invitation. He bowed as he takes a seat at the other side of Takizawa.

So Yamashita knew.

He drinks to it and glances towards Yamashita. Who simply give him a nod and a smile.

"I call for another." Takizawa said.

Jin cringes, knowing he really shouldn't get drunk.

"Escape while you still can." Yamashita whisper in his ear as he takes a seat beside them.

"I join, another round." He giggled out. Takizawa just brings the next bottle of sake putting it on the table.

"Kampaii." Jin drowns his third cup of that day.

"Escape." Yamashita pestering him and Jin smiled and with a bow he stand up, considering Takizawa was drunk enough he just waves, not caring that the Lord of the house hold leave them to their drinking. If he did wonder Yamashita would counter with something. Jin was after all the Lord of the Hirosima castle.

"I call, one more." Yamashita screams out.

\---

Jin nod to his guards. Not ordering them away, considering he had guests tonight in his castle and his little hummingbird inside his bedroom. He didn't wanted to be to careless, Yamashita knew something he wouldn't tell anyone neither. The rest would be to drunk this night so no one would search after his company after the pre-hours of the night. Stepping inside his bedroom.

Kazuya hears someone enter and he turned around. Meeting Akanishi Jin's mesmerizing face. Kazuya bow, he just can't seem to stop. He wished he could, but it was like he was born to be this formal.

No matter how many times Jin did see him. Kazuya did always take his breath away.

"No need to bow, how many times do I have to tell you hummingbird." Jin step up in Kazuya's line of sight.

"It's a habit." Kazuya whispered looking into those eyes that studies him.

The finger reaches up, stopping just right before his lips. Then it close down brushing his finger over the scarlet lips. Trying to not smear the Lip-stick away.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kazuya is trapped in those eyes. His arm move and before he knew it he cups Akanishi cheek into his palm.

"Kiss me."

Jin can't hold back, he leans down claiming those luscious poisoning lips in a deep kiss. Kazuya moans his fingers grabs a hold on those strains knotting the hair loose. Jin groans against those lips not caring if his lips get smeared, they are already. His fingers begins to untangle Kazuya's hair, knowing it was far more work on untying it then his was. He hears a giggle.

"What." Jin asked as he pulls away from the kiss.

Kazuya can't help to laugh at Jin's appearance.

"Who's the Geisha now." He snicker and Jin rolls his eyes.

"You little fox.." He say as Jin begins to lead Kazuya towards the bed. Kazuya smile as he wraps a bit of strain of Jin's hair around his finger stroking down as he feels those fingers now untying hair complete letting it loose. It falls around him he closed his eyes when he feels Jin starting to undress him. Enjoying the tingling touches of those fingers that takes their time to take care of him.

"Jin." He whispered out and his fingers goes for Jin's fragments and starts to undress him.

"Let me make love to you..." Jin whisper as he begins to trail kisses down that exposed throat. With a little swift moment Kazuya's beautiful scarlet red Kimono falls against the floor. Flooding around the lithe body. Soon did Akanishi's garment fall down as well and bodies falls down upon a bed while lips was clashed in a heated kiss. Kazuya moans his legs finding the place around Jin's hips as he with a shift movement turns Jin around.

"Let me." Kazuya smile sweetly now as he sees that pout marring the Lords face.

"But i wanted to make love to you."

"You will... just let me..." Kazuya whispers as he blows on Jin's smeared lips, well Kazuya wanted to say this. But he didn't but Jin looked kinda hot, well more cute but definitely hot. Kazuya's hand glide down over Jin's smooth skin as he reaches his treasure. He grips his hand around flaccid skin. Giving it a tug as he feels the muscle in his hand begin to stiffen. He kisses Jin killing the moan inside his mouth.

"Kazuya..." Jin gasp as his eyes takes in every move. Kazuya takes a stronger hold on the growing flesh as he position himself align it against his puckering hole.

"Kazuya, no... please you haven't prepared yourself."

"Hush..." Kazuya told him as he guide the cook against his clenching muscles. As he pushes his muscles welcomes the intrusion. He moans and his whole body arches as his nerves makes him tingle. Jin needs to touch something and seeing that magnificent creature before him as he runs his palms on that thin slightly muscular body. Kazuya was art. To be watched upon but not touched. Or so Jin thought. He had touched the art. The prohibited fruit. The hummingbird.

Kazuya leans down, pressing his lips against Jin as he moans. Rolling his hips he let's Jin slide deeper inside him. Feeling how his muscles invite Jin's thickness.

Last time they had sex, it was a bit frustration- a longing after each other. This time it felt a bit different. Well maybe cause Kazuya loved the man underneath him. Or was it the way they where touching this night. Kazuya knew one thing, he wasn't in a hurry. So maybe that was why.

"Kazuya." Jin's fingers tightened in the locks and Kazuya smiles against Jin's lips.

"Take me, make me free."

With a soft movement he rolls Kazuya on his back as he fallow. Rolling on top of the younger he moves now, slowly at first. Kazuya mewls gripping hold on Jin as his legs clenches around the hips. His nails digs into Jin's shoulder and his lips bites down on Jin's throat.

"Hey,don't leave a mark..." Jin giggled as he instead removes that mouth away from his throat. Instead he kissed them. Kazuya hums quite content he's tingling and when Jin brushes against something deep inside him. He shiver and he can't hold on any longer. It had been a while after all since the last time. The warm sticky seed spreads out on his stomach and his moan get's swallowed.

"Jin.." He whispers against the mouth and Jin notice the warm stickiness against his stomach as his skin brushes against Kazuya's. By Kazuya's sensitiveness he feels muscles tighten around him. Giving up and with a grunt of a power surge with the last thrust he empty himself inside Kazuya.

"Sensitive much?" He can't just help it. He let his body sink down on the mattress as he pulls Kazuya protectively into his arms. Knowing that those cheeks would be rosen now, but that fair skin hid behind a layer of Make-up.

"Oh, shut up..." Kazuya pout as he hits Jin lightly on the arm that was resting around his hip.

"It's been a while."

"It certainly has..." Jin love this about Kazuya, he was sensitive and as the most when they hadn't had sex for a while. He rub his thumb over the hip bone and he feels how Kazuya shiver.

"Jin..." Kazuya whines as his body shiver at Jin's touches.

"Okay okay, I will quit..." Jin chuckled as he kissed that exposed shoulder instead.

"Sorry, my body just miss you." Kazuya tell him as he combs his fingers through Jin's mane.

"So I've noticed, but don't fret I am happy to satisfied it."

"You dork, but my dork." Kazuya closed his eyes a bit enjoying this. basking in the after glow. Jin reach after a tissue and begins to clean away the sticky mess on Kazuya's stomach and he brushes against the relaxed flesh that rested on Kazuya's stomach. Kazuya shivers at the touch and he whines a bit.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Kazuya then say and Jin raises his body a bit and leans down giving those lips a kiss.

"I would loved if you could stay, but knowing that you can't."

"Just a little while longer." Kazuya yawn and Jin chuckled.

"A little while longer my hummingbird."

\---

Another yawn break out from Kazuya as he steps inside the ancient house. He tries to of course to remove his Make-up. His hair is still hanging loose and he looks very trashed comparing on how he looked when he left this place. Stepping inside his room he's glad there's a bowel with water there. Sitting down he begins to wash his Make-up away.

He doesn't get far, he hear something outside the door. Kazuya stop with what he's doing as he glance against the door. Before he know it someone stepped inside. Its not just someone it's Shige.

Kazuya stand up now, looking bit puzzled and he was scared. Since his body told him to escape he was frozen.

"Shige, what can I offer you at this hour?"

"You" Shige growl dangerous. Now Kazuya is scared for real. He’s meeting Shige, it felt for the best as he had no idea what he had up his slave. He watches as Shige step closer, and now it feels like Kazuya wanted to scream. Now Shige have stepped up to him so he was blocking his sight. Those eyes so close to him making him wanting to take a step back. But he is frozen in fear. His lips are trembling as he wants to open them. To say something to his friend. Or to scream out in mare panic. But a palm close down on his mouth muffling his breath as his voice finally comprehend what's going on.

"Hush..." Shige whisper taking forth a cloth and now Kazuya eyes widens. Shige's eyes flashes with something not humane before Kazuya feels a sting on his cheek and his head get's twisted around and then something was wrapped around him and his teeth bite down on the cloth. He feels the knot trapping him.

"You are mine..." Kazuya closed his eyes, not showing fear. But he's very aware of what's going to happen. Shige growl as he starts tearing the silken apart that was hiding that luscious body away from his eyes. Shige can hear those muffled sound through the cloth.

"Shut up..." Shige say as he slaps Kazuya's cheek once again. Kazuya open his eyes, glaring at Shige for him to stop what he was planing to do. But all he can see in those eyes are something twisted. He's afraid but he doesn't want so show it, It might send the other off even more. Now Yuichi's warning feels so much more realistic. Kazuya's is a fool for not treading carefully around his friend. He can almost feel tears begin to kiss his cheeks, but he keep them away. His Kimono is ripped almost to shreds now. Reality clashes down and Kazuya want to curl up.

Seeing half of that Make-up undone, the hair loose makes Shige go mad with jealousy. He grows as his hands touches the fair skin and Kazuya muffles. A muffle to make him stop. He just chuckle. Laying the Geisha down on the bed now he watches as the body curl up around itself He feels the power surge through him as his fingers still touch the fair skin moving a bit of ripped deep scarlet red Kimono. Seeing that perfect lithe round ass. He can't help to touch it, feeling fascinated. How could a person be this beautiful. Still hearing the muffled sounds he's far to gone in twisted mind to care. His hand pulls the ass cheek apart a bit. Seeing that tight tiny pinkish puckering hole. He cares his finger over the flesh. Shige noticed the slight tearing in the flesh and a bit wetness still lingering from the stickiness.

"Who touched you?"

Kazuya closed his eyes, even if Shige wanted to know. He wouldn't tell him. How could he when he was gagged. He smiles. Shige would never be able to reach inside his heart as Jin did.

"Very well then, I'll make sure he will never touch you again not when I am done with you." Shige takes hold on Kazuya's wrist as he moves both of the arms over Kazuya's head, twisting his body round on the back. His body moves between Kazuya's legs. With no mercy he pushes inside, not caring if he tears the flesh even more apart. With a growl he begins to pound into the tightness that belonged to a beautiful body. Shige closes his eyes and with a moan he starts to pound even more rougher. Chasing his own end. A beauty like this should't even exist.

"I know you won't have these feelings for me, but i love you." Shige lean down pressing a kiss on the cheek as he spills himself inside Kazuya. With a grunt he pulls out and remove himself from Kazuya's trashed body. Fixing his Kimono back in place. He look down on Kazuya that curls up even more now.

There was no tears in those eyes.

With one look at Kazuya. He leaves the room.

They said that love could make you do stupid things.

\---

Slowly sitting up in his bed. His hair hiding him from the reality that had just happen. He remove the cloth as he gets his jaw back in place. He shivered as he feels something wet begin to slide out his puckering hole. He felt disgusted with himself and he looks around his room that was a bit trashed.

But not as trashed as him.

He take a breath, the air stung his lungs. He jumps when the door open. His eyes meeting the shocked eyes of his friend.

"Kazuya?" Yuichi take in a trashed room.

He take in his friend's devastating look. Those frightening eyes as he desperate tries to shield himself away with his ripped Kimono.

Reality comes crashing down upon Yuichi

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me xD


	5. Reality

”Nakamaru-san, make him take a bath.” 

Yuichi bowed, he approched the curl up figure in the corner. Laying a hand on Kazuya's shoulder the body jumps at his touch. Yuichi cringe at this, hating everything. Most of all he hates himself for not being there.

"Kazuya, come here." He told him holding out his palm, a decison for Kazuya to make. Kazuya takes it as he gets lifted from the floor. With that Yuichi begin to move backwards still holding the hand in his palm and Kazuya takes a step after him. Then another he groans a little. Yuchi obvious notice the limp that Kazuya try to hide. He goes into deep throughs. He's so mad right. How can someone do this. He knew and he wasn't there.

"Lean on me..." He say as he instead wrap an arm around Kazuya's waist feeling the tremos in his friends body and after a few second that body relaxed. Kazuya curl up against Yuichi's safeness and warmness as he lay his head on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

Yuichi remove the pieces of the ramning Kimono as he guides Kazuya down into the heated water. He notices the tears now. They begin to kiss the cheek.

”I’m sorry.” Kazuya sniffs. 

”Don’t be, I had been more afraid if you didn’t cry” Yuichi ressure him as he grab a bowel and pour water over Kazuya’s frame. Washing away the tears. Kazuya closed his eyes. Letting his friend take care of him as tears builds up and they run down his cheek. 

”I’m Sorry Yuichi, I knew you didn’t want to be dragged into this and now it’s to late.” 

”Hush” Yuichi washes Kazuya’s long hair. Yuichi sighed, knowing very well he didn’t want to get involved. But it was to late now. Taking a bowel and flushing Kazuya from the head and down over the body. Stepping up from the pool into the awaiting towel. Yuichi dry Kazuya off rubbing his skin slowly and gentle, he dosn’t find any purple mark on the pale body. His anger grows a tiny bit more when he spot a trail of blood glide down Kazuya’s leg. Yuichi closed his eyes having to breath in and out to calm himself. 

”Come with me.” He just tell Kazuya. He begins to the lead the younger out of the Onsen, but that isn’t until he grab a Yukata. Kazuya just fallow Yuichi and notice that the older lead him towards his bedroom. Kazuya smiled. He let’s his friend countinue taking care of him. He stepped inside Yuichi’s room and he drops the towel on the floor and wrap himself in the Yukata, feeling a tiny bit better now. He towels his hair as he watches Yuichi move a table to the corner of the room. Yuichi rolls out two futons on the floor.

”Yuuchi.” He say, quite bewitted with his friends behaviour. 

”I’m not leaving you alone.” Yuichi told him as he throw a pillow against Kazuya. 

”Come and lay down.” 

Kazuya feel the duvet around his body and he turn around facing Yuichi. Yuichi smiled before he lays down on his own futon , Still looking at Kazuya.

”You have to talk to the Lord of what happen.” 

Kazuya closed his eyes and nods. Feeling fingers in his hair begining to massaging his skull. Kazuya feel how he begins to doze off his mind set in peace.

It had been an eventful day.

\-----

Yuichi groan. The light shines into the room. His head turns to the side. Yuichi blinks, under the night Kazuya had searched his warmth. There was a head lying close against his shoulder. The forehead almost touching it. He smiled a bit, glad that his friend had had a peaceful sleep. But he feel the body shiver beside him.

”Kazuya.” 

Kazuya groan, dosn’t really wan’t to open his eyes.

The shiver stop tremble his friends body and Yuichi sighed in relief. Well it was indeed early so he might as well settle down again. Laying back down Yuichi feel Kazuya shift closer to him.

“Come here...” He just whisper and with that he has Kazuya’s head on his shoulder. 

“Better?” 

There’s a nod against his shoulder and he smiles. Yuichi burrows his nose down in Kazuya’s hair and closed his eyes.

”How early is it?” Kazuya muffled voice breaches the room.

”Early, very early.” The house was silence at least, seemed like there was no soul to be awake. Yuichi combs his finger’s through Kazuya’s hair.

”This might be the wrong answer to ask, but how do you feel?” 

Kazuya blinks, really he have to think of an answer.

”Content right now, but I am afraid of my mind.” Kazuya told him as he closed his eyes feeling those finger stop for a second. Seeming like Yuichi had think for his reply. 

”You have to go to Matsumoto-sama and explain everything. Your body and your mind was not in such state yesterday and its not my story to tell of what happened to you.” 

”I know. Thank you.” 

”Stop saying that. I did what was right. As a friend.” Yuichi sigh, not at Kazuya of course. 

”It wouldn’t had happen if I didn’t listen taken your warning more serious.” Kazuya shivered, wondering how a person could do something like this. What drove them into twisted state and more or less finding plasure on what they were doing. 

”Hush, you did Kazyua. The wrong person at fault here was Shige, he had no right. He’s twisted and in love with you, but he showed it in the wrong sort of way. He took advantage of you in the wrong way.” Yuichi squeezed Kazuya’s frame closer as he notice the tears slowly starting to kiss the younger’s cheek.

“I tried talking to him, I really did but apparently he didn’t listen. I didn’t tell him you per-see loved another person. But told him you weren’t interested in him. I told him enough to heed him off, but it wasn’t enough. As it wasn’t enough for me to protect you.” Yuichi closed his eyes as he just hugs Kazuya’s frail body closer against him. 

Now Kazuya start to noticed the small aches in his body, he shivers. Shige had really done a number on him. He wanted to escape from reality. He clings on Nakamaru. He hiss out a pain a tiny bit as his body moves.

Yuichi feel the anger grow inside him, he doesn’t have to ask where it did hurt. He rub Kazuya’s lower back as he hears the first movement in the house. There’s a door sliding open and then closes.

“I don’t want to meet the day yet.” Kazuya’s muffled voice comes through. 

“You have to, and you need to eat something.” Yuichi threaten and Kazuya smiled through his rivers of tears that dries on the skin bellow him. Trust in his friend. 

“You have to meet your fear in one way or another, and I personally want to remove his face from here.” Yuichi mutter and Kazuya chuckled. 

“That will be a matter I have to deal with later.” 

There’s a knock on the door. Four pair of eyes moves towards the door and they look at each other and then back at the door. Yuichi sat up and then stand up from the futon. Kazuya dries his tears comprehending himself to what he was about to face. Yuichi fixed his Yukata more presentable. With one last look at Kazuya he slides the door into a tiny crack to see whom it was.

He opens the door more wider and goes down on his knees and bows.

“Matsumoto-sama.” 

Matsumoto Jun’s eyes take their sight on Kazuya who also bows. He take in his shape, a shattered shape of his hummingbird.

“I am sorry to barge in this early, but Kazuya I really need to talk with you of what happen last night before this house comes awake. You where to shocked yesterday and you where just babbling words I couldn’t understand. The word I could understand sounded like a plead of help. It sounded like this. ‘Why would he do this?’ Kazuya what did happen last night.” 

“I will leave you two alone, my Lord.” Yuichi leave them. He walk away from his room to leave them alone. He needed as well to think so he walks out to the Zen-garden. Staying deep in thoughts. Hopping that whatever Kazuya would tell the Lord it wouldn’t be forfeit. Yuichi had his doubts about the Lord as well. Those bruises on Kazuya’s cheek a while back told him that story. 

Standing up from where he was sitting, watching the Buddha statue. Yuichi hear footsteps behind him, he turned around and right there comes his friend walking. He gets a tiny bit worried when he notices that tear stained face. But relaxed a bit when he doesn’t see a bruise marry that face. Yuichi let’s Kazuya step straight into his awaiting arms.

“What happen?” He can’t help but to ask. 

\---

_Kazuya met Matsumoto’s eyes. Not really knowing where to start, but it seems that the lord is waiting patiently for him to open his mouth and speak. He tries to compose himself sorting through his head of memories from where to start._

“ _I got raped last night.”_

_If anything Kazuya wanted to look amused at Matsumoto’s face expression, but he doesn’t. it’s the first time he had seen the Lord so baffled._

“ _Who dared to touch you?”_

“ _Shige.” Kazuya dares to utter those words through his thin lips in a mare whisper._

_The door closed behind Matsumoto and Kazuya closed his eyes. He feels the tears begin to kiss his cheek once again._

_The helplessness is returning_

– _\--_

“He just left, he was palming his fists though, didn’t say anything. Just left the room like he hadn’t even been there.” 

Yuichi can’t do anything more then to hold his friends in his arms.

The question now was, what would Lord Matsumoto do to take care of this problem.

\---

The morning turned to midday, the birds chirped in the air. Yuichi hadn’t left Kazuya side. They both had found themselves in the Onsen after today’s rough morning start. Relaxing in their own set of thoughts. Sho and Ryo had join them, but in their own pool. But one thing that bother Yuichi more, was he hadn’t seen Shige’s form stalking the halls.

Maybe Matsumoto had done something. This house held many secret rooms that yet they hadn’t discovered. Yuichi shivered a bit not wanting to be in the war path of their Lord, not wanting to know what he might had punished Shige with.

Here they where sitting and eating lunch.

“So. Rumours spreads. What have happen?” Sho Sakurai found a spot beside Yuichi. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kazuya speak up, focused on his fried fish on the plate. 

“We haven’t seen Shige all morning, so something must have happened.” 

“That’s not your concerned.” Kazuya glares at Sho, like he’s supposed to leave it alone. 

“We know he had eyes for you, Kazuya. That’s not some secret.” 

Yuichi noticed his friend’s discomfort. A body that tried to contain his feelings.

“Sho, it’s enough.” Nakamaru warned. 

“He did have feelings for me, yes. But I told him or tried to show him a slightly hint that I wasn’t interested in him.” Kazuya somewhat growl quite dangerous. Clearly he wanted to be left alone.

“By those mean, I don’t think that went to well, something happened.”

“I still wont tell you, If you want to know then go ask Matsumoto-sama.” Kazuya say. Knowing that the Lord wouldn’t tell him slim. He wouldn’t break Kazuya promise on that. 

Sho ‘tch’d’ and stood from the table.

“Very well, maybe someday you will tell us your little secret.” 

“It won’t be anything joyful.” Kazuya whisper to Sho’s retreading back. 

“What was that about?” Yuya came up with tray as he sat down, watching Sho’s retreating back and Kazuya’s solemn look. Yuichi didn’t fair better himself with that worry face. 

“Good morning to you too, decided to sleep in?” Yuichi ask, wanting to cut off Yuya’s question and he blinks and then nods. 

“Yea.” 

“Well we didn’t see you this morning.” Yuichi did say, but he’s somewhat glad that Yuya’s curious nature hadn’t been there. He and Kazuya had have some alone time to think. 

“What, did something happened during this morning?” Yuya asked quite puzzled. Like a strike he had to question everything. 

“None of your concern” Kazuya stand up and then leaves the dining the hall. 

Yuichi obvious stand up and runs after Kazuya. Yuya get’s more puzzled then ever.

“What’s going on?” 

“I ask the same question.” 

Yuya turned around and see Ryo stand there.

“Kazuya, wait.” Yuichi calls after his friend as his steps picks up and Kazuya slows down his hurried steps. 

Turning around he give his friend a solemn look on his face. Yuichi take the younger into his arms letting Kazuya curl up against him.

“I want to disappear.” 

“Hush, don’t let them get to you.” 

Yuichi get an idea, a very, very bad idea.

\---

Yuichi and Kazuya had taken a refuge in the garden for the rest of the day. It had after all been a wonderful weather. They hid from curious eyes and it seemed that Yuya hadn’t tried to find them.

The sun started to disappear behind the horizon and Yuichi counted down the hours left. Kazuya stares at the red horizon, deep inside his thoughts. It will be dark soon.

“Come on.” Yuichi told him as he stood up. 

“Let’s grab some dinner and eat out on the engawa, away from everyone.” He tell Kazuya with a smile and Kazuya smiled back. Glad his friend is there. But what he wants right now in this very moment. His friend couldn’t provide him with. 

Fallowing his friend they walk inside the house once again.

Yuya waves from where’ sitting at the dining table and Yuichi nods at him. Yuya walk up to them as he notice they seemed to head out from the dining hall.

“Not eating inside here today?” He ask, looking at them quite puzzled. 

“No, we’re eating outside today.” Yuichi tell him. 

“Can I join?” 

“If you don’t ask any stupid question you may.” Yuichi tells him in a matter of fact and make directions out of the main hall as Kazuya walk past with a small smile at Yuya. 

“Join us.” 

With that the three finds found their place outside on the engawa.

Yuya look at the moon above them, feeling he had to say something. As he can’t exactly ask on what’s been going on. Yes like everyone else inside the Geisha house had heard their rumours. Matsumoto seemed parallax and even he had been quiet as he had stalked the halls, seeming to look after someone.

Maybe it was Kazuya. Anyhow, Yuya frowns.

“It’s a beautiful evening.” 

“Yes it is...” Yuichi say, almost chuckling a little. Knowing that his friend held himself back.

“You want to take a relaxing bath later with me?” He ask, looking at them with puppy eyes. He pokes Kazuya in the side.

“Please, I’ve missed your stoic face.”

“Okay, okay.” Kazuya chuckled as he pokes Yuya back. Before they know it they where rolling around on the engawa floor laughing as fingers tickled the sides. Yuichi smiles from where’s he’s sitting. 

Kazuya needed this.

More then he knew.

“Well, seemed like I arrived at the wrong moment.” 

Kazuya looked up from where’s lying and see none other then their Lord standing above them.

They scramble up on their knees as they both bow.

“Kazuya, can I talk with you.” 

Kazuya bowed, like a nod. He stands up and fallows his Lord a bit away from curious ears.

So Yuya had been right as he Matsumoto steals Kazuya away.

“I’ve never seen our Lord so parallaxed before.” Yuya say. 

“I know what you mean.” Yuichi told him.

“He’s been stalking the hall with that look on his face the whole day, seeing like he looked after someone.” 

“We’ve been hiding out in the garden all day.” Yuichi told him. 

Yuya nods. Not saying anything more, even if he wanted to know. But he guessed its between them. He could wait. If Kazuya wanted to opened up, he would.

“How are you Kazuya?” 

Kazuya wants to ask what his Lord have done with Shige. But he doesn’t dare to utter those words through his mouth. In stead he just say that simple word.

“I’m fine.” 

“No you are not fine.” 

“Yuichi is there for me.” Kazuya look into the bamboo forest in not the far distance as their garden ended. With the little path that entered the forest. 

“I know he is, you need your friends as much as you maybe don’t know it. If you need anything just ask me.” His Lord say and Kazuya felt the squeeze on his shoulder before Matsumoto walks away. 

Leaving his hummingbird in deep thoughts.

“What I want you would never provide for me.” Kazuya whispered, before he turn around and walks back. He passed his friends. 

Yuya blinks.

“Kazuya?” 

“I am turning into an early night.” He say and disappeared.

Yuya jumps up, ready to heed the fleeing turtle.

“Yuya, I will handle it.” 

Yuya sigh, really wanting to know what was going on. He was left in the shadows. He sat down once again, he might as well stay here for a while.

“Kazuya!” Yuichi see his friend walking inside his room. He catch the arm to stop his friend and he see that devastated look once again. He can’t do more then to wrap his arms around the younger. 

“What did he say?” 

“He really want to help me.” 

Yuichi know that it won’t be possible. The only person who could really help Kazuya’s shattered mind and body is someone else. Not him nor their Lord.

“Let’s go to sleep.” 

“But we promised, Yuya.” Kazuya now sigh, a little remembering that he had promised a bath later, and somehow it felt like he wanted one. 

“If you are sure?” Yuichi looked at him trying to study him, if he was fair enough against himself to actually step inside the Onsen. 

“Just let me comprehend myself.” Kazuya dries his tears and Yuichi sigh, he wanted to see a strong Kazuya. But not to strong. Even he needed to break down and be at peace. Yuichi rather wanted to stay there with him, letting the silence speak for itself. 

Yuichi combs his finger’s through Kazuya’s hair and he hear the younger purr and he chuckled.

“Don’t be to strong.” 

Kazuya smiled at that.

He needed to pick the pieces up of his shattered soul.

\----

Yuichi open his eyes in the darkness, he had no idea how late it was. By the moon outside, very late: but it was time. He had made his decision, of course Kazuya slept soundly beside him and he really didn’t want to wake the younger up.

But this was his plan, he was involve with this. He couldn’t escape. Whilst Kazuya can, at least for a little while.

“Kazuya.” He he whispered quietly grabbing a hold the shoulder with his palm, shaking the younger. Trying to wake him up. 

Kazuya groan as he only want to turn around to the other side. But the shaking draws him into awakening. He groans blinking his eyes opens as his senses comes into focus. Remembering he was asleep inside Yuichi’s room once again.

“What is it Yuuchi?” 

“It’s time.”

Kazuya watches as Yuichi stand up and he get’s more puzzled as a Kimono and a furoshiki rest in front of him.

“I’ve had made up my mind. Dress and fallow me.” Yuichi told him and Kazuya looks up at him with a frown. 

“Yuichi...” 

“Dress.” 

Kazuya stand up changing out of his Yukata and wrap his Kimono around him. Yuichi grabs the furoshiki before he open the door. Looking outside, seeing none awake. The house was silent. He step outside into the hallwat and makes a hush sound another sign that the younger would fallow him.

Kazuya can only obey and steps in line with Yuichi. Growing more curious what kind of plan the older had in mind. When he see the main door coming closer and closer in their path, he gets all sorts of ideas now and he looks at Yuichi’s back. He want to ask but he kept quiet. Yuichi opened the door and steps out into the bitch black night. Now he grab a hold of Kazuya’s hand and begins to fasten his steps.

“Yuuchi?” 

“Quiet.” Is all Yuichi told the younger seeing their border of their huge garden and step outside of the gate. 

“Yuichi...” Kazuya whine out, but get’s quite shocked when Yuichi pulled him into a very strong hug. 

“Be safe.” 

“Wha-” 

“Escape, for at least a while. I will come up with a white lie, you love him don’t you?” He hand over Kazuya the furoshiki which Kazuya grab safe into his hands. 

Kazuya blinks up at Yuichi and blinks again.

“Go.” 

“Yuuchi.” 

“Don’t worry about me.” 

Kazuya look back at the house one last time, then back at Yuichi. With that he turned around and left with a silent “thank you” on his lips.

Yuichi breaths out. He knew Kazuya needed this more then ever. He was a friend after all. From the first moment since what happen had happened, Kazuya wanted to run into those arms that loved him.

“Good luck.” Yuichi turned around and walks back towards the house. 

When Kazuya stepped up at those huge doors, he somewhat feels how he can relax. He felt humbled inside and the guards obvious stopped him.

“I want to see Akanishi-sama.” He bowed

He get to walk inside those doors.

“Kazuya.” 

\--- 

Kazuya had been lead to Akanishi’s room, been asked to sit down on his bed. With that Akanishi had walked out of the room.

Kazuya sighed, seems he had started quite a ruckus inside the castle walls it seemed.

But he felt relaxed, he lays down upon the bed and smiles a little.

It smelt like Jin. His sweet musky sent made him feel safe.

Akanishi strolled inside his room. He smiled when he noticed the relaxed position the younger laid in upon his bed. Seeming like he hadn’t noticed him entered.

By his attire Jin knew that something was wrong.

He frowns behind his façade, he was worried.

“It seemed you taking the hospitality in the right direction.” 

Kazuya sit up in the bed. He had been far into his thoughts to notice the Lord enter the room.

“Jin.” 

“Kazuya, tell me what happened.” 

“I just couldn’t stand it...” Kazuya whispered, feeling the tears in his eyes. 

Jin can’t stand the devastated look on Kazuya’s beautiful face. He takes a seat beside the younger, cupping the face in his palms and looked into those beautiful eyes.

“Couldn’t stand what?” 

“Their gossip, the questions and my Lord’s sympathy.” Kazuya sniffs, don’t really wanted to break down.

“What happened?” 

With that mare whisper of the question. Kazuya breaks down, let himself break down.

“I got raped.” 

This was the only place he could feel like himself.

The dream and scattered stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engawa the Japanese traditional house veranda.


	6. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started to write this story I had barely anything in my head. I just got plot lines along the way. Well here it is and it's done.

“Where is he!” 

There’s voice disturbing the peace this early morning hour.

“Where’s Kazuya!” 

Nakamaru awakened to that growling furious voice, he rubbed his eyes sitting up. Before he must bow.

“Akanishi asked for him, Matsumoto-sama.” 

“At this hour.” Matsumoto growled. Before he turned around. 

“Without asking me for permission.” The door closed for Nakamaru and he breathes out. He sat up once again and wondered if his Lord would make a statement. 

\----

Kazuya pulled Jin closer against his body. Their lips are locked in deep meaningful passion. Kazuya moans around the mouth, he left the plump lips. Kissing down the naked body. Jin gasp in his breath.

“Kazuya.” He moan out. Kazuya grab a steady hold on the semi-hard cock and licks the slit. Before he goes down. Humming around the flesh he wraps his tongue around it. 

“Kazuya, are you sure about this?” Jin asked. Concerned. Kazuya met his eyes and all he does is smirking and like a cat he start mapping over the slit as he sucks on the crown. Thus making Jin curl his toes and he got his answer, letting his finger tighten in Kazuya’s long mane. 

“Kazuya, I’m gonna come.” 

The pressure disappeared and Jin growled.

“Relax.” 

Jin opened his eyes to a scene he moaned over. Kazuya is sitting over him. His slick hand on his wet cock. With a gasp he felt the warmness surround him like a thick blanket.

“Kazuya” He can’t help but to gasp out that name once again. He felt lips on his mouth and he return the kiss and now he remembered how much he love this creature. His core is burning after release. The pressure is building up as Kazuya roll his hips on top of him. 

“You really are the runaway bribe..” He smirked around Kazuya’s lips as the kiss grow deeper. 

“Oh, shut up, I’ve just been on the run for two days and you are already teasing me. Watch it hot-shot I might quit” Kazuya start to slow down his pace as in a demonstration and Jin growls. Gripping those hips as he panted like a mantra. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Okay, okay. I love you.” Kazuya chuckled.

“Much better.” He said as he pressed a kiss on Jin’s cheek. 

Jin huffed, pulling those lips into a kiss instead to kill his moan as he emptied himself inside the younger. Kazuya gurgle but doesn’t stop his slow torturing teasing pace as shivers run into his very core, when the head brushes against his prostate. With a silent groan on the lips he pass out in total, after sex bliss. Pressing a kiss on Kazuya’s forehead, Jin noticed the warmth stickiness between their bodies. Jin’s fingers combs through Kazuya’s long hair and Kazuya hums. Quite content being here, during these past days. He felt better, much better. No one asked questions. Not even Jin. He let him heal in his own way. No matter what it was in which way or form, he was just there like a supporting blanket for him to lean on whenever he needed him.

There’s a knock on the door.

Their peace was disturbed.

Jin sighed as he needed to leave the bed. Finding a Yukata at the foot of the bed he pulled it on as he step up to the door. Looking back at Kazuya whom almost seemed to hide in the duvet. Well their romance was their dirty little secret after all. Well his most trusted guards that guarded the door obvious knew. Jin opened the door and see one of his temple guard’s standing there looking quite frantic. He looked inside Jin’s room obvious in search after the younger. Kazuya somewhat knew that and peeked forth underneath the duvet line. Then the guard looked back at his Lord.

“Matsumoto want to see you.” 

“Let me get dressed and I will meet him.” Jin closed the door and then take a good look at Kazuya. Seeing his devastated look. 

“Wait here, if he really wants to see you I will come and fetch you personally.” With that Jin walked out of the room, dressed as the Lord that he were. Kazuya lay down on the bed once again. 

Thinking.

“You wanted to see me, Matsumorto-sama.” Jin said as he step inside the huge court room. 

“You have a hummingbird here and haven’t returned him.” 

“I am still in need of his service.”

“He didn’t tell me anything of you needing his service, I got it from one of Geisha’s and I smell something fishy here.” Matsumoto hold Jin with his intense eyes. 

“You payed quite an amount of money last time, and I begin to worry that you feel something towards my hummingbird, more then I can comprehended.” 

Jin swallowed at that part and feel something clogging his throat.

“I was really desperate of his service, I had a huge meeting and I wanted him there.” He manage to get out with a strong voice. 

“To invite him to your bed?” Matsumoto then bite straight out.

“No.” Jin answered straight out. Almost afraid of how much the Lord knew about him and Kazuya, as it seemed he didn’t know anything but even if he didn’t seemed to be blinded by this. Jin knew Kazuya provided good service so why couldn’t he pay how much Kazuya actually was worth to him. Well he was worth so much more and that’s not something he could pay for. For Jin, Kazuya meant the whole world. 

“Very well. May I speak to him?” Matsumoto-sama had his suspicion of this love affair, but he didn’t have any proof. So all he had to trust on was the money Akanishi-sama had payed for his little hummingbird. 

“You may.” 

Kazuya looked up when he hears the door creak and in stepped Akanishi Jin.

“Get dressed. Your Lord want to see you.” 

Kazuya sighed knowing that this would come to this. He rolls out of the comfortable bed and clean himself up in the bowel of cleaned water.

“Did he say something specific?” 

“No, just that he wanted to see you.” Jin told him. Leaving out the part that Matsumoto seemed to have hints on their relationship, despite him saying that they hadn’t. 

Kazuya smiled as he step into the awaiting Kimono as Jin dressed him. Well he had a Lord to talk about this misunderstanding.

He wasn’t worried about that Yuichi had kept his promise.

But he also knew that Matsumoto-sama wasn’t stupid.

He was lead through the corridor by Jin and he stop and nods towards Kazuya to step inside.

Kazuya give him a smile. Like not to worry, he will sort this out. With a whisper on his lips “I love you” He step into the room.

“You wanted to see me, my Lord.” Kazuya bowed down. 

Matsumoto step up before Kazuya, gripping his chin. Making the younger look up at him.

“A little birdy told me the hummingbird was hosting Akanishi-sama.” 

“Very well. You seem to please the Lord. But Kazuya I want you home soon as well.” With that Matsumoto turn around and leave the Castle behind him. 

Kazuya somewhat breath’s out as he watches Matsumoto’s back disappear further and further away.

Jin stepped into his line of sight beside him.

“We’ll figure it out.” 

\----

Yuya noticed his Lord’ bad mood. So he escaped out to the garden. Stepping outside he breathes in the air and catch the sight of Nakamaru.

“Well the Lord is in a very bad mood, now tell me what really happened?” 

Yuichi looked behind him and chuckled.

“You never give up?” 

“Well, Kazuya been gone for a couple of days now. Obvious you got something to do with this all fiasco.” Yuya take a seat beside his friend. 

“It’s not a fiasco.” Yuichi sigh, taking a good long look at his friend.

“Can you keep a secret?” 

Yuya meet Yuichi eyes and whatever his friend will tell him, it feels huge. He see those eyes hide something serious. Something terrifying had happen and Yuichi really wanted to trust him on this.

He gives a nod.

“I helped Kazuya escape.” 

Yuya blinked and blinks again and then gasp.

“The night Kazuya didn’t want to talk about, something terrible had happened.” Yuichi looked at Yuya now seeing the face grow into a more serious one. 

“As you may noticed is that Shige is gone, he’s the main point so there’s a huge reason why he’s gone.” 

“That night he raped Kazuya.” He watch how the information sinks inside Yuya’s head. 

“So those glances wasn’t as innocent as we thought.” 

“No they weren’t. In fact it was all a game for Shige.” Yuichi speak up turning his head to look at the Buddha statue. But feeling no peace not yet. Not until Kazuya had been healed enough, he would never fully heal. He had been stained with a terrible course. 

“Kazuya couldn’t stand it, he needed an escape for a while.” 

“So you let him escape to Lord Akanishi?” 

“Yuya, you should know something that not many does.” 

“The world is black and white. This is the black world for Kazuya and the Lord Akanishi is the White world for him.” 

“Love” Yuya whisper the ‘word’ and his eyes as well rest on the statue in front of them.

Yuichi nod before he stood up.

“I will leave you alone with your thoughts.” 

He walked inside the house in search after their Lord.

He wanted to know one thing. He wanted the bottom of this.

Yuichi knock at the study door, hopping their Lord would be there.

“Come in.”

Yuichi stepsinside the room and with a bow direct at his Lord.

“Nakamaru-kun and what pleasure can I help you with?” 

“My Lord, what happened to Shige?” Yuichi asked straight out as he looks at his Lord. 

“I sanded him away, giving him another chance at another Gehsia house, if he does his sin over they will execute him.”

So Shige was gone from the house.

He stepped outside again and there Yuya sill sat pondering in his thoughts.

“Dinner?” Yuichi asked, catching a hold of Yuya’s interest who turns his head towards him.

“Yea, dinner sounds good.” 

–\- 

Kazuya stepped into the huge court room of Lord Akanishi’s who held a meeting once again. Kazuya sighed, this was his last day here in the huge Castle.

“Kazuya.” Jin call the younger over and Kazuya bowed as he walked up to the Lord. 

“Relax, don’t stress about tomorrow.” 

Kazuya bow once more, showing the Lord respect, as when they where alone it was another matter.

“I try not too, my Lord.” 

“Be beautiful.” 

Kazuya smiled and got called by one of Akanishi’s acquaintance so Kazuya did his duty.

The evening seemed to go smooth for Kazuya and the meeting was finally over. He stepped out from the door and let it shut. Letting Jin say goodbye to them as he starts to un-knot his hair from his bundle as he set pace to the bedroom.

Walking inside Kazuya clean the Make-up away. Stepping out of his expensive Kimono, a gift from Jin for this evening.

“Don’t dress up” Kazuya hadn’t heard the door open as his finger had just gripped a hold of a Yukata. 

“Pervert.” 

Jin smirked mischievous as he stepped closer to Kazuya who was just in his undies. He had said this to many times he could count on his fingers.

“You are beautiful.” With that he claim Kazuya’s lips. Kazuya enjoys this. The feeling inside him. The warmth surrounding his heart and the calmness that spreads through his core. 

“Come here.” Jin whisper lovely to him. 

He feel how he get’s lowered, but its not his back that dips in the bed. It’s Jin’s and he sprawls out all over him. Kazuya chuckle as their lips are still quite locked in a deep loving kiss. He shivered when he feel fingers move almost touch less over his spines.

“I love you.” 

Kazuya just feels as he shivers under Jin’s touches and this is what he wanted. A life of his own.

“I love you too.” 

Butterfly kisses as they cuddle upon the bed, never wanting the morning sun to rise.

Forever and ever hold me in those hands with love

\---

Stepping into the garden that would leave him back into a prison he wanted to escape from. Kazuya swallowed as he came closer towards those huge gates.

He was home again.

It had been a while.

One week to be specific.

The doors closed behind him.

“Kazuya!” 

Yuichi, the person Kazuya rather see then his stoic Lord.

He felt arms around him and Kazuya hugged him back.

“How was he?” Yuichi asked. 

“Wonderful.” Kazuya giggle and Yuichi rolled his eyes at his friend. He take a hold on the hand and begins to lead Kazuya towards the Mhajong pantry. 

“See who’s here.” Yuichi say with glee. 

Yuya and Ryo whom was in a game of Mhajong turned their heads. Yuya smiles and waves and Ryo just seemed to be frowning.

“So had the turtle a nice vacation?” He teased. 

“Mou.” Kazuya pout.

“Kazuya, we’re sorry. I just want you to know that.” Yuya said, meaning it quite serious as well. 

“I know you all are.” Kazuya told them as he take a seat beside the table and looked at both of them. He glances at Yuichi, as meaning on how much he actually have told the other’s while he was gone. 

“Don’t worry Kazuya. They wouldn’t tell a soul and we needed friends, friend’s that’s are on our side.” Yuichi clasp Kazuya’s shoulder squeezing it, giving the younger strength.

“Thank you, Yuuchi.” He smiled. 

“Sorry for asking this, but how do you feel?” 

”Peacy, but I have an inner peace I havn’t had for a while.” 

”Is Jin isn’t it?” Ryo asked, with a huge smirk plaster on his face.

By Kazuya’s blush he got that fact right.

”Go speak to our Lord. Be aware tough, he hasn’t been in the best mood since you left.” 

”Of course not, his hummingbird have been naughty.” Yuya speak out as he moves a mhajong piece.

”His favorite Gehsia run away.” Ryo then said and give Kazuya a smile.

”I don’t blame you though, you would have sucumbed if you stayed here.” 

Kazuya give a bow. Really grateful for such friends . 

”Good luck, Kazuya, try to bring him into a batter mood.” 

With those words Kazuya left the pantry. Doubting that he could actually bring the Lord into a better mood if he showed up.

He hear a rumble inside the room. Like a table being knocked over and then it’s an angry scream that’s bursts from his Lord’s lungs.

Taking a deep breath, well it was now or never. Knocking on the door to the study he awaitens that word that would let him inside.

”Come in.” The voice sounded more stained. 

Kazuya stepped inside. With head held high – even if he was bowing.

”Is my Lord doing okay?” 

”So, my hummingbird returns, had fun playing love afair. Did Akanishi get tired of you and decided to return you like the whore you are?” Matsumoto growled low and dangerous. 

Kazuya stand his ground. But he looks up at his Lord. Seeing those furious eyes makes Kazuya shiver. Whatever would happen, it didn’t dwell good.

”My Lord, I made a promise and now I have returned.” Kazuya told him. 

”Yes, you have. You have returned. But in reality you don’t even want to be here.” Matsumoto grip Kazuya’s chin looking into those eyes, that hid something he had never seen on the younger before. Hope. 

”Isn’t that right my little hummingbird.” 

”I will always please you my Lord.” Kazuya says to him as his eyes moves to the floor. He doesn't say a word when the pressure on his chin increases. 

”Lies, you are a lier.” With that Kazuya get throwed back and with such force he falls backwards and feel the floor connect with his back. 

”Matsumoto-sama?” Kazuya blinks back the blackness as he had gotten the air knocked out from him. Kazuya gasp when he felt a kick in his side and he scrunches his face in pain. 

”Don’t Matsumoto-sama, me.” Matsumoto growls out as he kick the younger in the stomach as Kazuya had shifted on his side. Laying with his stomached exposed.

"You know what, Lord Tanaka wanted to buy you, cause you were so beautiful but I didn’t want to sale you off, and do you know why. Because you are to precious to lose. Now it seems like I have lost you to fucking Lord Akanishi."

The kick comes a third time and is harder and Kazuya can feel two ribs beginning to crack under the pressure.

He had made up his mind.

Kazuya take a hold on Matsumoto’s foot as he manage to pull Matsumoto down with him. He doesn't take a moment of rest. He hits Matsumoto in the chest as he tumble down. Matsumoto growl as he throws himself at Kazuya, whom seemed to escape. He grip the hair and Kazuya whines as he feel how he gets pushed backwards. He wipes around and backhands his so called Lord.

”I want to make my life.” 

”Those are just stupid dreams Kazuya, let them go.” 

”No, never I want to have something I can call mine.” Kazuya pants out and also let a growl slid past his lips. Matsumoto see the hope he want to shatter into hundred of pieces. 

Kazuya grip his fists, he’s ready to attack again if he have to.

”I don’t want to see you right now, so be a good little hummingbird and go.” Matsumoto sighed. To tired of this fight. So he waves his little naughty hummingbird away. Really he didn’t want to see his favorite Geisha right now. He would deal with him later, much later. 

Kazuya snort as he turn his heels and walked out from the room.

”Kazuya?” By his friend worried voice and maybe Kazuya’s mad pyschological exrepssion scared him enough to back off from him. 

When Kazuya grabbed a hold of an oil lamp is when Yuichi get’s very worried.

”Kazuya?” Yuichi asked once again, seeing those eyes fasten on the light, he sees the fire dancing in Kazuya’s sad but also the hope in those eyes. 

”I want to be free.” 

”But Kazuya.” Yuichi reaches out gripping a hold on Kazuya’s arm in an attempt for not letting him do this. 

He hears a crazy laugh between the walls and it’s coming closer and closer against them.

”I knew he would attempt something crazy, let him do it Yuichi. He wants to be free after all, the only thing holding him back is this house and my rules.” Matsumoto stepped out from the shadows. Kazuya head a no showing feeling face. It was scaring Yuichi now more than ever. 

With that Kazuya swings the oil lamp against the soft wooden wall and set’s the place ablaze.

The flames rises, flaming the walls. Voices of panic rises along the dorms and Kazuya stand still in the middle of the panic. People rushes past him, heading out to the only safety as the fire dominated everything within the wall and it was spreading and it went fast.

Yuichi’s fingers tightens around his friends arm.

”Kazuya.” He try to snap Kazuya out of his dazed trapped emotionless face. 

Compare to Kazuya he knows the panic around him and no one seemed to question anyone when they still see their Lord standing there in the hallway with a mad look on his face.

”Take him and run Yuichi.” Matsumoto speak to him, his smile turning even more sinister and Yuichi feels a shiver down his spines along his back. 

Kazuya growl when he hear that sinful voice. Yuichi takes a  chance to move Kazuya a bit away from the heat as a fire stared to eat the wood beneath their feet’s as it comes creeping closer and closer. He met Yuya’s eyes who look ed at them quite puzzled now and he grabbed Yuichi’s arm. He’s saying something but Yuichi can’t really hear him and then Ryo come into his sight and he begs for help. 

Together they pull Kazuya with them and the only thing they can hear from within the burning halls, is that sinister mad laughter from their Lord.

“Don’t.” Ryo tells Yuichi as he almost step inside those doors again. 

“He has lost everything.” Yuya let his legs fall under him. The shock finally catching up with him. 

Yuichi turned around. Gripping a hold on Kazuya’s shoulders.

“What a heck did you think?” 

Now those eyes met him.

Yuichi saw everything.

“I wanted to be free.” 

“You do something this stupid.” Yuichi gets tears in his eyes.

“Idiot.” He crushes Kazuya into his arms and he hears Kazuya whine a bit in pain. 

“Ohh, suck it up. You have made us homeless.” Ryo huffed when he saw the fire break through the wall now. The fire climbing towards the roof top.

“Maybe I can help to provide for that.” 

Kazuya looked up, from where his head rests on his friend’s shoulder.

“Akanishi-sama” He’s shocked but in the same time avid. 

“Lord-sama.” 

Now Kazuya register the chaos around him. His friend’s devastating face expression.

“Don’t think to much on it.” Yuichi shake him out of his shock. 

“Easy for you to say.” Kazuya smiled squeezing his friend shoulder in a tight grip.

“Thank you Yuichi, for everything-” Yuichi stops his words by a finger to the lips. 

“Hush.” 

“Don’t just don’t. Despite what you did today here today, I think you released many of your friend’s burden.” 

“He’s right you know, Kazuya.” Kazuya blinks at his Lord.

“I know. I-” 

“Don’t say anything more.” Yuichi put an end to this. He looks at the Lord. 

“Take care of him.” Yuichi say, in a very serious tone as he start to push Kazuya towards the Lord’s awaiting arms. 

“Your secret will always be safe with us, but tread careful. This country hold many enemies.” Yuichi bowed.

“Yuichi, what will become of you?” Kazuya called out as Jin begin to lead him away from the chaos. 

”Don’t worry about me, I will find my own way.” That smile on that face and Akanishi’s guards swarming the place didn’t make Kazuya doubt that. 

The Lord had more in store for that.

Seeing Lord Akanishi-sama guide Kazuya away. With a protecting hand on the back.

The hummingbird was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
